Kenshin: Feelings Revealed
by Freako89
Summary: Kenshin Characters... Fall in love basically.. There is no way to explain that! KenshinXKaoru, SanoXMegumi
1. Family

Kenshin got up; at the same time he does every morning, very early so that he can be alone. Don't get him wrong, he loves everyone in the dojo, it just that when everyone is awake everything is always boisterous. Yahiko needing him to go along to the store with him; Sano beseeching him to gamble with him; Kaoru always finding something to scream at him for; and just about everyone else trying to get him to play with them or help them. Sometimes he wishes that he was normal not able to use a sword. He loved helping people, but... He shook his head to get the thoughts out. He was happy he was here. These people were his family... Family... He smiled. He liked that word. A lot. He had never been able to use that word before he met the whole gang. Just that one word made him feel warm and at peace with himself.

He left his room and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. No offense Miss Kaoru but I think I l cook for the next couple of days... Everyone at the dojo knew Miss Kaoru was a terrible cook. Even though she was, Sano was the only one who dared to tell her that. Though, once he did, Miss Kaoru threw lots of things at him. He learned a good lesson 'Never insult Miss Kaoru or you'll get hurt'. He smiled. Miss Kaoru was so aggressive. The only thing he was scared of was her. He laughed.

"What are you thinking about, Kenshin?" Kenshin, startled, burned himself on the pot. He turned around. Kaoru stood there in her yellow and blue flower print Kimono. He smiled, "Just thinking, Miss Kaoru." He turned back to his cooking. "mmm Smells good! Probably way better than mine, as Sano would say" She glared at her feet. "Nonsense, Miss Kaoru. You cook well, that you do". She smiled. Kenshin was always so good to her. He would never insult her like Yahiko and Sano. She pictured her in Kenshin arms, warm and safe -wait! What was she thinking? Kenshin and her? Never It could never happen. She looked down at the floor. "What wrong Miss Kaoru? Are you okay?" "Yeah, I okay, silly!" She sat down on a pillow next to the table. She pretended to smile when he looked back at her.

"mm I smell something good!" Yahiko walked in yawning. "Not like Ugly's cooking!" He smiled at her. "Why YOU you-you!" She glared at him. He just smiled as though he had said nothing. Kenshin smiled, listening to them. Yahiko plopped down into a pillow next to Kaoru. Kaoru was like his sister. She was annoying, but (He can believe he's saying this) she also very smart and strong. He liked to annoy her a lot, because she was very funny when she was mad. Sano came in the dojo and messed up Yahiko's hair when he sat down. "Hey!Y Yahiko yelled, as he was trying to mess up Sano's but it wasn't really working! Sano is really strong and too tall for Yahiko to reach. "Hey, Jou-chan, I glad you're not making food today! I am not in the mood to throw up this morning." Sano laughed and outstretched an arm so that Kaoru couldn't hurt him. She was small, but really tough. "WHY YOU! WHY DO YOU SAY THAT?!!! Rrrr! AT LEAST I DON'T GO AROUND EATING PEOPLES FOOD AND LEAVING WITHOUT PAYING!" Sano smiled and Yahiko laughed. "Well, no one caught me for it yet So, I don't think it really matters..."

Kenshin came and put the food down onto the table. Here, everybody! Dig in! And that's what everyone did... While they argued at least...

**Thanks for reading part one of my story This is edited since I put it up on but you wouldn know that unless you e one of my Fanart-central friends**

**PLZ rate and tell me what you thought.. I won post more until I get at least three comments I know its not that long at all, so maybe a lot of people will at least read the first part, ne?**

**don forget to tell me bad or sad or good or whatever my story was lol**

**Its not that long at all so just read maybe 2 minutes it will take you Lol**

**NEWAYS**

**For real, bye.**


	2. Feelings Discovered

"Hey, Uncle Ken!" Two little girls ran towards Kenshin as he was putting the clothes on the line. "Hey, girls, what are you doing this--whoa! Be careful now!" They both jumped on Kenshin legs and begging him to walk around with them on him. He laughed and smiled at the two girls as he walked outside around the dojo. "Yay! Uncle Kenny!" The girls giggled. "What are you two doing?" Kaoru came outside with a beam on her face. "Just playing," said the girls innocently as they jumped off Kenshin's legs. "You need to let Kenshin do his work or he'll be out here until midnight! Come in girls and help me, okay?" Kenshin looked at the two young girls and said, "Now, you listen to Miss Kaoru. After we're all done working, then I'll buy you a treat, that I will, okay? Go ahead!" "Yay!" They hugged Kenshin and ran inside the dojo. "Thanks Kenshin!" Kaoru smiled at him. He smiled back. For a moment or two they didn't know if they should say something or go on with what they were doing. " mmm...?" Kaoru blushed. She was never this awkward with him before. She could usually say something. Kenshin looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet. "Well, I better finish my work if I going to take them out to the town and buy them something..." Kenshin looked back up at her pink face._ What was this feeling? Love? He loved her as family but As a wife_? "Yeah I've got to clean the floors... Ummm, I l see ya in a minute?" She didn't know whether to ask or to say. She turned around and went inside, pausing for a moment afterward and rubbing her face as if to get the blush off.

Kenshin resumed with his work. _Kaoru, Do I love you more than I thought?_ He finished hanging up the clothes and he went to the well behind the dojo. Kaoru would need water if she was going to clean the floors. And for some reason, he wanted to see her again. He filled up the bucket and turned around. "Oh!" He ran into Kaoru who was right behind him, and knocked her down. "Ouch! My arm.." Kenshin put down the water bucket and helped her up. "Are you okay Miss Kaoru?! I didn't mean to I just was going to get you some water for your floor, that I was. I didn't--" She smiled up at him. "Is that what you were doing? I was wondering why you were by the well." They both seemed to notice the position they were in and blushed. Kaoru was up against Kenshin, who was holding the arm he hit and also had an arm around her waist. Kenshin was wondering what he should do, but Sano already seemed to answer that question. "Hey! Kiss her already Kenshin!" Sano jumped off the roof of the dojo and landed next to them. Kenshin and Kaoru moved away from each other. Kaoru blushed and smacked Sano. "Kenshin was just helping me up! Why were you on the roof?!" Kenshin picked up the water bucket so that they couldn't see his blushing face. "You had some leaks coming through I decided to fix it since it was my room it was coming into." He smirked, "I'll let you keep on doing what you were doing. I've got to go inside right now anyways." Kenshin looked back up when he left and Kaoru said, "Thanks for the water Kenshin. Ummm, I can take it now." He shook his head. "I've got it Miss Kaoru. I'll bring it in." They walked into the dojo and Kenshin told the girls he would take them out. "Yay! Can we Kaoru?" Kaoru smiled. "You're done for now! Go ahead!" They all left. Kaoru watched, longing to be with them, but she knew she had other business to complete.

"Uncle Ken! Uncle Ken! Can I have this?!" Kenshin and the two girls were in a candy shop. One of the two girls ran up to him with a lollipop the size of Kenshin hand. "Will you be able to finish it?" "Yeah! ooo! Uncle Kenny, can I have one too?" They both gazed up at him. He looked down and smiled. "Okay, I guess." "Yay!" They both ran up to the owner of the shop and told him that they were gonna get candy. Kenshin smiled and paid for the candy.

Suddenly, Sano ran in, "Kenshin! I've been lookin all over for ya! It's Yahiko! He's down by the river!! We were playing around and--" "Let's talk as we run, Sano." Kenshin and Sano both picked up a girl and ran off towards the lake. "Well, anyways Yahiko and I were fighting--not for real, he was practicing, but then he toppled backwards and fell into the river! Now, he says his foot is stuck on something and he can't get out. Jou-Chan is staying with him, trying to help But there's nothing much she can do! I tried to get him myself, but the water current was too strong, so I thought if we both used our strength..." They caught up to the lake and Yahiko was already out and laughing on the ground saying, "And you should have seen his face! He was actually worried!" Kenshin and Sano put down the girls. Sano cracked his knuckles, "Why you little brat!" Yahiko turned towards him and saw the look on Sano's face and sped off. "Come back here you twit!" He ran after him till you couldn't see them anymore.

Kaoru sighed and Kenshin stood there, not knowing what to say. Kaoru shook her head, "That boy's gonna have to get out of those childish games I don't blame Sano if he hurts him. I was scared to death when Sano called and I came over here to find Yahiko in the river. But once Sano left he jumped out and started laughing! He told me that Sano pushed him in, so he wanted to teach him a lesson, Yahiko-baka." Kenshin mind was in space, but finally came to reality when the two girls pulled on his pant legs. "Thank you Uncle Ken! We're gonna go home now and tell Yahiko to be good!" They ran off and now Kaoru and Kenshin were alone. Kenshin mumbled something about how funny kids are. Kaoru said, "So, what did you get the girls?" And she sat up against the tree sighing. Kenshin moved in closer. "They wanted candy, so I bought them a lollipop It wasn'r too much..." He picked up some small rocks and was skidding them across the river. She smiled at him. "Kenshin come here." He turned around, and he saw a smile on her face that he hadn't seen before. He obeyed, and sat next to her. "I was feeding the birds this morning and the prettiest one flew up and landed about three feet away from me... I still have some food... You wanna see how close they'll come?" She didn't know really what to say, but as long as he was this close to her she'd say anything to keep him there. "Sure, but Miss Kaoru I still have some chores to do at home..." She looked up at him. "Just for awhile. Please?" He smiled down at her. "If that's what you want Kaoru." _Anything for you_. She put her head on his shoulder and threw some birdseed out in front of them. She noticed something, "Kenshin, you didn't call me 'Miss Kaoru'." She smiled up at him. "Sorry, I was just--" "I like that." She kissed him and he returned the kiss to her sweet small lips. They sat there awhile, lost in the moment, until a few birds came down and started eating the food. She turned her head away and whispered, "Look, Kenshin!" They watched as the birds, next to their feet, ate their food. "Here.." Kenshin took some seeds that were next to him and held her hand. He poured some into her hand and held it up with his. A small bird, which looked like a bird that had just learned how to fly, came close and flew onto her hands. Kaoru gasped and smiled up at him again. Kenshin smiled at her and pet the bird softly on one of his wings. It didn't seem to mind...

* * *

**Yes, I know I the queen of cheesiness, but I liked the whole bird idea Although.. I know I going thru this story way too fast, aren't i? Lol. Oh well. Soorrryy.. **

**BTW if anyone doesn't know, baka means stupid in Japanese**

**BUT NE WAYS, only two people rated it out of 105 (bakas!!!), so i'm only going to post this next chapter for them, since they reviews and/or added it as a fave or alert. But i'm still trying to do the same thing -- 3 reviews on this one to keep it going too. PLZ. PLZ. PLZ.**

**This IS a really short story, but putting it into parties fun, cuz each part has its own name and I like making up titles **

**NEWAYs COMMENTS PLZ and then I l seeyah in the next art **

**CIAO**


	3. Kaoru, A Good Wife?

(Continuing of Sano and Yahiko, Forgot to put this in the last chapter, so its sorta an extra.)

Yahiko was hiding in the closet were Kaoru kept her cleaning supplies. _Don't breathe a breath or he'll hear you,Yahiko... _Sano quietly tipped toed around the dojo looking for Yahiko. _When I find you, you little brat, you're gonna pay for scaring me to death!_ "Ohh Yahiko, come out, come out where ever you are. If not I'll find you anyway..." Yahiko held in a breath, as he watched Sano's shadow go past the door._ When he gets farther into the dojo, I ll run outta here_! Sano looked at the closet._ Could he be in there? _He grinned_. I know where you are... _He stomped off farther away, and then made the noise cease. He then tiptoed back toward the closet, and waited for him to come out, if he was in there. _Should I take the chance? He sounded as though he went out... _Yahiko moved a little, if Sano knew he was in there, he come after him by now. Sano smirked under his breath,_ I knew it! That kids an idiot!_ Yahiko waited, and when he decided that he wasn't out there, he quietly opened the door slowly. He took a deep breath and stepped out. He let it out. _No one hahahhaa! _He grinned a wide grin, got all the way out, and shut the door. Just as he turned in the opposite direction of Sano, Sano came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello, Yahiko..." _Gulp ..._

_ -----  
_

Kaoru sighed. She and Kenshin were walking back home, hand in hand. She had butterflies in her stomach, and she felt like a little girl. She smiled to herself. _I've never liked anyone like this... Heck, I've never liked anyone BUT Kenshin... I haven't even talked to guys in years, before he, Sano and Yahiko came... Yahiko doesn't really count though... He's only a kid. _

Kenshin looked up, and let the warm sun bathe his face with its rays. He closed his eyes, wishing that days would always be like this. _I love Miss Kaoru, But what if I have enemies still. I haven't fought in years with any REAL enemies... But if I do have any that I don't know about I'd be putting her life in danger._ He sighed, annoyingly. Kaoru looked up at him, "What's wrong Kenshin?" He looked at her bright, violet, innocent eyes, and smiled."W hy, nothing Miss Kaoru. I was just thinking that I was." She looked at him, doubtfully, and he must have noticed because he said, "It was nothing. I was just thinking how good the sun felt, and how I wished it could always feel like this." This was half true. She grinned and replied,"Yeah. It is really nice out today." "Mnnn.".. He lowered his head, looking at the ground. Kaoru looked at him and thought, _He must be thinking of something else but what? _

They got closer to the dojo and Kenshin left her saying he was going to finish cleaning up outside around the house, then he'll make dinner. Kaoru nodded and walked inside the house. "STOP YOU JERK! THAT HURTS!!" Kaoru hollered in the dojo, "Yahiko! Sano! What are you two doing to each other?!?!" Yahiko screamed [OW LETTGO OF ME! and Sano said, "Nothing! I'm just getting him back for before." He didn't want to say, for scaring me to death, it sounded too nice. "I'd rather clean and move the outhouse!" Kaoru walked into the other room and Sano had Yahiko in a headlock and was giving him nuggies. Kaoru glared at both of them. "Not in my dojo! You're going to break something! Get out! Especially you, Sano!" Sano dropped his mouth open, "WHAT?! Why especially me? It was brats fault too!" Maybe because YOU'RE OLDER AND SHOULD KNOW BETTER! And close your mouth, you look like a fish!" She dragged him and Yahiko out. Yahiko exclaimed, "W hy is any of this my fault? He was attacking me!" Kaoru gave him a smirk, "Because, you said my cooking was bad this morning." She popped him over the head and went into the dojo, sliding the door shut.

Sano and Yahiko had been looking at the dojo flabbergasted. Yahiko turned around. "It was your fault we're stuck out here. Not like I care or anything. Ugly-baka Sano-baka too. Well, I gonna go and see if Kenshin needs help! Sayonara, baka!" Yahiko ran off towards where Kenshin was. Sano shook his head and called to him,"IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" He had no idea why he had to say that, but did. _Hmmm I wonder if I could get Kenshin to... _He ran off after Yahiko. They both got to Kenshin at the same time. "You're so slow, midget!" Yahiko punched him. "Who are you calling a midget?!" "Urusai, gaki!" "YOU FIRST!" Kenshin finally sighed and said,"What are you guys doing here?" He was hoping they would stop fighting. Yahiko looked away from Sano and turned his attention to Kenshin,"I came to see if you needed help, Kenshin. Ugly kicked us out of the dojo for awhile..." Sano looked at Kenshin, "Kenshin... When was the last time we went to see my friends...?" Kenshin shook his head, "Not today, Sano. Kaoru will hang us both!" Yahiko said, "Yeah! And she'll be lecturing me saying 'if you ever go out and gamble, I l make sure you never see the light of day again! It wrong AND not to mention ILLEGAL! I don't know why Sano does it.' That what she says EVERY time!" Sano shook his head chuckling. "Goody goody! She just doesn't get it but what can I say? She is a woman." Kenshin shook his head, again, saying, "Yeah, but she is rite. Sano, you should listen to her." Sano had his fingers in his ears. "I'm sorry, what?" He walked away. "I'll see you guys at dinner. But don't worry if I come home a little late."

Yahiko looked up at Kenshin and said, "Sometimes he really gets on my nerves! He doesn't even help out around here and he gets free food!" Kenshin smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, why don you take down these clothes, fold them and bring them in. I'll be inside with Kaoru if you need something." "WAIT! You're gonna leave me out here! What are you gonna do, Kenshin? " "Well, unless you want Kaoru to cook then.." "Okay! I'll do this! And I'll bring in some water for boiling! Tell Ugly to stay away from the food!" Kenshin smiled, and turned around. Kaoru met him at the door and let him in. "Kenshin, I'll cook. You don't have to do anything! Just sit down." Kaoru smiled at him. Kenshin cocked his head. "Well, you've been working a lot lately, Miss Kaoru and think you need a break, that you do so.. I'll do it." He smiled and started getting everything ready. Kaoru looked away, tears in her eyes. _The truth is, I'm not good enough. I cook bad.., I just do everything wrong! Kenshin just won't admit it! He's too... He 's too nice!_ She turned around and went outside the dojo. "And Kaoru, I-- Kaoru?" He turned around and saw no one. _Hnnn where did she go? _

Kaoru sat outside, holding and leaning against a post, sobbing. _This is ridiculous! Why must I act this way?! It's so stupid! I'm so stupid! _She felt someone sit beside her. "What's wrong Kaoru?" Kenshin put his arms around her shoulders. She wiped her face on her sleeve and looked at him. "Kenshin..." She hugged him and for a while he let her cry into his chest. " I'm not good at anything! I don't see how anyone would want me as a wife! I can't cook well, I hardly do any chores! You're the one who works around here most, Kenshin! I'm useless!" He put a hand under her chin and lifted it up so that he could see her face. "That's not true. You do a lot of work around here, too. You just don't seem to notice. You keep this place going. You help Yahiko train. You clean the inside of the dojo. What more do you want? We all enjoy what you do here, Kaoru." He put his other hand on her cheek, stroking it, as you would with a cat. He lowered his head and kissed her. She pulled back, after a few seconds. "Why do you love me so much Kenshin?" He smiled, "Why wouldn't I love you? The real question here is, why do you love me?" She laughed. "Kenshin, you're the best thing in my life! You help me in so many ways. After Mother and Father left me, I thought I could never be happy again! I was wrong. That why I wanted you to stay here, and not wander off." "So, I not a burden?" "Heck no, Kenshin! Where do you get ideas like that?!" He just grinned at her and they sat there for awhile, his head on her shoulder, and her head resting on top of his.

-----

"Kenshin... What's that smell? It smells like something's..." "BURNING!" Kenshin ran inside, and Kaoru laughed. "Oh, yeah... And they say YOU'RE a MUCH better cook than me!"

* * *

**Thank you thank you thank you for commenting me Glad that you like my story enough to keep it going. It means a lot. Lol, **

**Yeah. So. Gaki means Brat in Japanese, and Urusai means shut up in Japanese, just to clarify.**

**The story is almost to an end, tear drops Not really, just happy its over, for me **

**I really want to work on another fanfiction, I just not sure which manga/anime I want to do next And laterz I gunna post my friends fanfiction on here, so check that out, it's a REALLY neat story **

**NEWAYS same as before, 3 comments to keep it going (i barely got three comments last time but i'm glad i did , since the next chapter will be the last, unless I do something to make it longer (I don think that would happen) soooo no worries, my horrible writing that needs to get out of my system is almost over, so just bare with me a little longer **

**Okaies**

**JA NE**


End file.
